1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet, and more particularly to a toilet facility having an image displayer or a screen or a monitor or a television or the like for showing the images or the video tapes or programs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toilet facilities comprise one or more toilets, or toilet bowls, or toilet stools or the like attached to the walls or the ground. Some of the toilets may include a sensor or a detector attached to the upper or front portion thereof for detecting whether the toilet has been used or not and for flushing the toilet after use. No image displayers or monitors may be provided for showing the photos, or for showing the programs of the televisions or video tapes or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toilet facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a toilet facility including an image displayer or a screen or a monitor or a television or the like for showing the images or the video tapes or programs.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a toilet facility comprising one or more toilets, and a displayer device disposed above each of the toilets for displaying photo images or video programs or the like, while the users are using the toilets.
The displayer device includes a screen for displaying the photo image or the video program.
A tape recorder device or a compact disc displayer or the like may further be coupled to the displayer device for sending a video program to the displayer device.
A processor unit may further be provided and coupled to the displayer device for receiving the radio or video signals and for sending the video signals to the displayer device.
A receiver may further be provided for receiving a radio or a video signal and for sending the signal to the displayer device.
A switch box may further be provided and coupled to the displayer device, and coupled to the tape recorder and the compact disc displayer and/or a digital disc displayer and/or an interface, and/or a television station for switching the radio and/or the video signals to the displayer device.
A device may further be provided for actuating the displayer device, and includes a detector coupled to the displayer device, for detecting a user and for actuating the displayer device.
The detector may also be used to actuate a flush tank to flush the toilets when the detector has detected that a user is using the toilet.
One or more speakers may further be provided for presenting a radio program from such as a radio station or the like, and may be coupled to the switch box which may selectively sending the radio signals to the speakers.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.